The Story of Turlena
by writeronfire27
Summary: What if Turles survived in The Tree of Might? What if he had a daughter? What if Freeza and Cooler had another brother? What does this have to do with the Z-gang? Read to find out. *Turlena is my OC and will be in Later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

(Ending of "Tree of Might")

"Oh well Kakarot… It seems that our battle will have to continue on another day." Turles murmured as the Spirit bombs came towards him. Turles preformed instant transmition and disappeared.

"How'd he get away?" Goku pondered as things settled down. "It's a good thing that I destroyed the tree though…"

"Goku!"

"King Kai?"

"Yes Goku now listen. Turles preformed Instant transmition a technique from the Yardratians. I do not know if future enemies will have those capabilities so be aware."

"Okay." Then the connection was lost.

* * *

"So he's not dead?" Bulma asked

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure he'll come back." Goku answered

"So because of this 'Instant Transmition' he can come back at anytime right?

"Yup and other enemies can use it too."

"But you'll be able to defeat them right Goku?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know… there could be more challenges." Goku bit hungrily into his fish. (which was the size of a small shark)

"Goku!" they all yelled

"Sorry but I'm hungry… and I think Chi-Chi's making linner." Goku's mouth drooled in thought of all the food.

"Dad what should we do?"

"I don't know but don't tell Chi-Chi."

"Why?" Gohan asked as he petted Icarus.

"Number one she'll be nervous and force you to study even more and be even more over-protective." Oolong said.

"Yeah and she'll cut us back from training and food," Goku went on "And we'll need as much of those as possible."

"Speaking of food it's time for dinner so we have to get home dad." Gohan said.

"Nimbus!"

* * *

(4 hours earlier)

A woman with silver hair and dark green eyes sat on a couch flipping through a catalog when she heard a thump upstairs. Lowering her ki she climbed up the stairs ready to blast the intruder into the afterlife. As she walked into the room she saw Turles bruised and bloody on the floor.

"Turles!" she shrieked and ran over to him. She kneeled down and moved his hair back a little.

"Woman… get me to the…tank and fast…" he whispered before he went unconscious.

"My name is Sheila, Turles." She said annoyed. Sheila pushed a button on a desk chair and Turles went down in what seemed like an elevator being pushed through different spots.

_"Water… Removing of armor… Placing into Healing Tank." _A computerized voice said as Turles was placed into the tank.

Soon Sheila walked over and attached the wires to him and then the tank filled with a greenish liquid and Turles came up on a pocket monitor that Sheila carried with her. Sheila stood by the controls but soon fell asleep.

* * *

_So let me know what you think and please review and I'll update as soon as__ possible_- **writeronfire27 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of hours Turles regained consciousness and the liquid drained out from the tank. Turles stepped out and saw Sheila asleep next to the controls.

"Sheila?" she moved her head to see Turles and blushed slightly.

"What Turles?"

"Where is my armor?"

"Why don't you look in that cabinet that says 'Saiyan Armor' and then you'd find it." Sheila snapped before walking upstairs.

"First she was blushing now she's mad at me," Turles said to himself as he walked to the cabinet. "You'd think you'd get a better welcoming!" Turles said loud enough for Sheila to hear.

"Shut up Turles! Maybe you'd get something if you'd been here to protect us!"

"What? From what?"

"Maybe if you'd been here for the past couple years you'd know that 2 years ago a tyrant named Iclen came here and has slain and tortured many of us! And he's stronger than that Freeza guy who destroyed your planet!"

"Oh…" Turles said as he put on his armor. "Well why are you making it seem as if it was my fault?"

"Oh for the love of- look Turles I'm going out to get some fresh air and maybe I'll be back later!" Sheila yelled as the door slammed.

"Well bye then! Now who is Iclen…?"

* * *

"Goku can you hear me?" king Kai said telepathically to Goku.

"Yes King Kai?"

"Goku there is a tyrant who is coming to earth in a few years so you need to train."

"How do you know that?"

"How do I know your eating at midnight?"

"Good point. Does he know *instant transmission?"

"I don't think so. Gregory get back here with my-" Then the connection was lost.

"Goku what is instant transmission?" Chi-Chi asked while standing up and clearing the dishes.

"Don't worry about it Chi…" Goku said as he scratched the back of his head Son-Style.

"Goku is this gonna hurt my baby boy?"

"No Chi. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know but if you are lying there will be consequences…" Her eyes flashed dangerously and a frying pan appeared in her hand. Goku gulped.

"Mom where's Icarus?" Gohan asked from upstairs. Suddenly the dangerous glint disappeared and she set the frying pan down.

"Gohan why are you still up?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"I smelled dad's midnight snack and I heard Icarus."

"Well go back to bed he's probably playing with other dinosaurs now go to sleep so that we can start your lesson tomorrow."

"Stupid Turles… asking me why is it his fault… Iclen was looking for him anyway." Sheila muttered as she made her way into town.

"So you know Turles?" A lizard like creature hissed with a blaster pressed into her back. " Iclen would be interested since when he questioned you, you said he died."

"Uhh…" '_Turles why didn't you teach me that damn technique'._ She thought.

"As I thought. Now come along and we'll handle this." Sheila was lead into a ship nearby when she spiked her ki.

"What? No! Bad!" he hissed as he knocked her unconscious. She fell with a thud and was slung over his shoulder as they flew to a nearby planet.

* * *

As her ki flared then dropped to that of a strong human's Turles knew she was in danger.

"Sheila…"

* * *

_**OH SNAP! What's going to happen to Sheila? Will Turles be able to save her? How powerful is Iclen exactly? sat tuned to find out -**___writeronfire27 :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and I kept thinking of different ideas where the story could go but I've settled on the right storyline. I'm hoping this that I can get as far as possible by March. Well here you go and thanks for being patient.

* * *

Turles POV

I sat up from the sofa I was resting in and ran to her lab. I went to a gray door and blasted it open. I saw 5 saiyan space pods and I got into one and locked onto her energy. She was heading to Hueruih. On that planet I felt a huge energy and immediately saw a face similar to that tyrant's. I put in the coordinate's to Hueruih and I took off.

Sheila's POV

Everything is dark I can't see... did he kill me? I found out my answer when I hit the ground. My eyes opened and focused on the reptailian traitor before me.

"Zeran."

"Sheila?" He looked at my face suprised then he glared at me. I looked around and saw that we were in a snowy area. I sat up but I felt a foot on my chest then I fell back into the snow and my head hit it hard. "Stay down until Iclen comes to kill you." I brought my foot up, I heard a snap and then he fell backwards and blood was oozing from his nose.

"Hell no!" I sat up and fired a ki blast at him and knocked him out. I paced around wondering what to do but I knew I couldn't stay there for long. Not from fear of Zeran, but I knew Iclen would be around here or be here somewhere. *BANG!* Something crashed and a piece of the rubble hit me. I turned around slowly and saw a saiyan space pod. My nerves were calmed when Turles stepped out.

"Turles!" I shouted and went up to the space pod.

"Sheila, what were you thinking?"

"Huh?" A second space pod landed behind me and Turles stepped out.

"Sheila? There you are! I thought you would've been dead by now." The second Turles continued, "Why is there another me behind you?" He went to grab my arm but the 1st Turles faced me back to him. He smirked and he changed into the being that strikes fear into everyone who heard of him.


End file.
